Held Down
by symbiotic
Summary: Akko takes matters into her own hands to satisfy an increasingly busy and stressed out Diana's desires. DianaxAkko week prompt 7. Future timeline but not AU. BDSM Trigger Warning alert. Read at your own risk.


**AN: Hi there! I'm back with another one shot, this one specifically for the last day of Diana x Akko week as a freebie. I was hoping to write some other one shots for the other days this week, but that wasn't possible due to my new work schedule. This story took the better part of a week to write, and I'm glad I was able to get it out today given my very busy schedule.  
**

 **This story takes part in the same alternative timeline that my one shot "Breaking News" established. I suggest you read that story first to get an idea, though this story takes place before the events of that story. For those who don't want to read that story as a frame of reference, Diana and Akko in this story are twenty eight years old and have been married for ten years. That would give themselves ample times to hash out the boundaries of the things explored in this story and practice what is described here in a safe manner.**

 **A fair warning ahead, this story contains exploration of forced play, better known as "rape fetishes", and may be triggering to some. If this will make you upset, please do not read this story any further.**

 **Otherwise feel free to read, critique, and above all, enjoy! New "Watering the Seed" chapter coming next.**

 **Kind Regards,  
Symbiotic**

* * *

Diana Cavendish-Kagari was exhausted.

It had been a very long day for Luna Nova's new professor of healing magic. She had been teaching a unit on how to properly cure bacterial infections in various tracts of the body, a difficult subject matter that she only taught to higher level students at Luna Nova. Though she gave a thorough lesson on the subject and covered it as best she could without any actual demonstrations, many of her students did not understand her lesson. She agreed to stay later and offer some extra tutoring but she wasn't certain any of the students fully grasped what she was teaching. Diana briefly thought about staying overnight at Luna Nova and sleeping on the futon she kept in her office for when she was too busy to warrant going home, but she decided against it. It was the weekend anyway. The last thing she wanted to do was spend her Friday night staying in her office offering extra help.

She wasn't going to get much of a reprieve from her class when she got home though. She had numerous papers to grade and a quiz to come up with for one of her lower level classes. It was a never ending cycle of what Diana would consider nothing short of utter bullshit in the name of a good cause, though she would never say it that way. She loved her class and her line of work. Healing magic was an art the Cavendish family had no right to monopolize and the more witches who learned the skills her family perfected the better the world would be, but she was growing increasingly weary and even resentful of all the responsibilities that came with the job.

She came out of the leyline in the Blytonbury terminal and held her broom in her left hand over her shoulder and her satchel in her right. Once out she trudged her way back to her streetside home in Blytonbury her and her wife Atsuko "Akko" Kagari-Cavendish had purchased not too long ago. Diana made her way to her house slowly but longingly. She wanted nothing more than to sit on her couch and cuddle Akko until she fell asleep, but she knew that wasn't possible. At least she could reasonably expect a hot meal, for Akko was always pampering her after long days with hot meals and delectable desserts to munch on.

She opened the door with her key and walked inside, setting her broom, satchel, and witch's hat by a coat rack on the floor. She expected to be greeted eagerly by Akko once she came inside, but there was no such occurrence. The house was completely silent and Akko was nowhere to be found. Diana raised her eyebrow. "Akko?" she called out. No response. Diana raised her eyebrows further. "Akko, are you home?" Still no response.

This made Diana very curious. She looked around the house for any signs of her wife and found none. Even more curious, she went out of her way to look around the rooms of the house, but no sign of her wife. Diana felt a slight sense of worry creep into her chest but pushed it down. Akko was probably just out running an errand, and she always carried her wand to defend herself with. She had no real reason to fear for Akko's safety. Without Akko home she decided she would take a shower. She figured it would be the best way for her to relax.

Sliding her Luna Nova uniform off till she was down to her blouse and slacks, Diana walked up the stairs and toward the master bathroom of their home. Ascending the stairs, she began to remove her blouse with slow undoings of each button and undid the belt around her slacks. When she was done she let those articles of clothing fall to the floor. She removed her stockings before she came to the bathroom door. She thought about taking off her underwear, but she decided to wait until she was actually in the bathroom to do such.

She opened the door to the bathroom without a second thought and noticed something peculiar. The light was on in the bathroom and no one was there to have turned it on. Diana raised her eyebrow again. Something was amiss and she was starting to grow increasingly curious, and even slightly unnerved. Now a little nervous, she spoke up one more time to try to get a response.

"Akko?" Diana called out. "Akko, are you mrgph!"

Diana felt herself grabbed from behind by her wrists and pulled backwards, a hand covering her mouth. She went to writhe free from her assailant, squirming and tearing herself around from left to right as she struggled to break free. Nothing she could do could seem to break her free of whoever or whatever had grabbed a hold of her. As potent of a witch as she was, Diana was not capable of casting magic without her wand, so she was completely defenseless. Her mind began to race. Was this one of her aunt Daryl's nefarious plots? Had she hired a criminal to do her dirty deeds? No, Diana was quickly able to deduce. Daryl and her cousins were far too powerful as witches to bother with something like that, and their acrimonious relationship no longer was so bad that Daryl wanted to murder her. Was it someone who she had wronged in the past? Perhaps some deranged criminal who had broken into her home? It all made Diana's heart race rapidly and her mind race even faster.

Before she could let out that scream she was quickly blindfolded with a black scarf. As the blindfold was pulled tightly around her head she felt her wrists clasped by the sensation of cold metal around them, clasps which tightened with a loud metallic clicking noise. The restraints dug into Diana's skin on her wrists and shoved her wrists tightly together behind her back. Diana held her breath sharply before she could let out any noise.

"Shh shh shhh," a gentle and familiar feminine voice said softly from behind her. Diana felt a hand gently work its way from the small of her back, fingers tracing over her skin slowly. "Don't fight it. You know very well what will happen if you do." The voice kept offering gentle "shhs". Diana felt her blonde hair gently played with and the hand that was caressing her back working her way up to her cheek. She felt herself shiver under the gentle, warm touch of the hand stroking her face. She out a slow breath as she felt the gentle touch of fingertips go over every last inch of her back and her face.

"Akko?" she let jump from her throat. Immediately after she muttered that she felt her hair grabbed and tugged backwards, enough to give her notice as to who was in charge but not enough to give her whiplash or hurt her neck. Diana let out a relieved sigh as she felt her hair pulled, certainty filling her chest as her question was answered by the tug.

"You will address me by my proper title, Diana Cavendish," Akko ordered firmly. Diana felt her hair grasped even tighter and her head pulled back slightly. She breathed in sharply as she felt the pain emanate from her scalp. "There will be consequences for addressing me by anything less. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Diana gasped with a sharp breath. She felt her hair relinquished and was allowed to collect herself from her restrained position for a moment. After giving her a few moments, her keeper began the process of guiding her out of the bathroom with a series of shoves.

Akko led Diana out of the bathroom. Diana let her shoulders sag as she was moved about, her arms tightly restrained and her shoulder blades practically rubbing against one another as she was moved about. She couldn't tell where she was going with the scarf over her eyes. She had to trust everything from the direction she was moving in too what was going to come next as she moved from the bathroom into another room in the house.

She walked into the room led from behind by Akko and was immediately greeted by the smell of jasmine. It was one of her favorite scents, one that Akko would use to calm her down when she was most stressed out through the use of scented candles and a jasmine body lotion to rub on her shoulders and feet when she was at her most tired. The smell was present throughout the whole room as Diana stood inside of it, taking in the smell with each breath. Under her feet she could feel soft, almost velvet like pieces accumulating under her. Diana wasn't certain but it felt to her like she was standing on scattered flower petals. The sensations she felt were amplified as she moved throughout the room upon Akko's nudging. She could only trust her sense of touch from her feet, her sense of smell, her hearing, and her taste to provide her with any further information beyond what her now blinded sight could not show. But the sensations she was experiencing sent her nerves into an accelerated state.

She felt herself brought to the edge of a piece of furniture and stopped. Two hands wrapped around Diana's waist and back and gently sat her down before leaning her downwards. Diana fell slowly onto her chest into a soft, pillowy comforter. She felt more flower petals pressed up against her skin. The scent of jasmine continued to work it's way into her way to her nose. She felt her arms tightly pressed together as she laid upon them from her position on the bed. Diana breathed heavily as she remained absolutely still, resting her face against the comforter while she tilted her head to the side.

"My my, Diana," Akko began in a sultry tone. "You have really stepped out of line lately." Diana remains still against the restraints, unable to move without some assistance. She let out a few labored breaths as she laid upon the bed.

Diana's breathing began to increase when she felt the gentle stroking of fingers on her back. Goosebumps rose up and the small hairs all over her skin began to stand up one by one as she was gently caressed by the fingertips. Diana went to speak up, but she bit her lip to keep any noise from coming out. She only let out muted sighs as the fingers traced their way up and down her spine. It was the only noise she felt she could release.

Diana felt Akko's fingers creep lower and lower down her spine. Her fingers gently reached the curves of Diana's ass, where one hand began to gently caress her cheek through her underwear. Diana breathed in slowly but sharply, taking in every touch that Akko was giving her. She exhaled as Akko began to fiddle with the elastic of her panties and continued to bite her lip, not wanting to make any excessive noise for fear of reprisal.

Akko grabbed her ass tightly. Diana let out a muted whimper as she felt Akko's grip on her skin. She bit into her lip harder to prevent any more from coming out of her mouth. She felt Akko slide her hand under her panties to get a full grasp of her ass. "Pick up your legs," Akko ordered. Diana slowly began to comply, but too slowly for Akko's liking. Akko then sharply pulled on her hair, making Diana let out another muted whimper. "Pick up your legs now, Diana," Akko ordered, a growl coming off of her voice to indicate just how serious she was.

"Yes, Ma'am," she gasped as she lifted up her thighs. With that she felt Akko inch her panties slowly down her legs, caressing her skin with her fingertips as she moved the undergarments down further until they dangled from her ankles. Once there Akko cast them aside and placed her hand upon Diana's ass.

"Do you realize just how far you have stepped out of line?" Akko questioned, a soft threat brewing in her voice as she caressed the skin of Diana's rear end. Diana's breathing quickened as she felt the gentle caress continued. "Allow me to make it clear just how far you have."

Akko continued to run her hand over Diana's rear before she spoke. The caresses were soft and skin tingling, making every hair on Diana's body stand up at attention as she was touched softly. As she touched her Akko began to speak up. "Three Wednesdays ago," Akko began, a solemn but seemingly aroused tone coming off of her voice. "Three Wednesdays ago I made us some oma rice for dinner, one of your favorites," she explained calmly, the same soft but threatening tone coming off her voice. "You came home and I greeted you, happy that after a long day of teaching you were finally home to rest in my arms. I expected you to be receptive, relieved even, that I had taken such good care of you. And what did you do?"

At that moment Diana ceased her sighing and whimpering as Akko lifted her hand off of Diana's rear end. She breathed in sharply behind the blindfold. She anticipated what was coming next. She knew all too well what Akko was about to do.

"You broke away from me, didn't even bother touching the oma rice, and went straight to your office," Akko brought up calmly and with a shake of her head.

With great force Akko brought her hand down upon Diana's rear. Diana swore that Akko brought it down so fast that she could hear the air rush by, making an audible "whoosh" as the hand cut down from its raised up position and was brought harshly down upon Diana's rear. In one moment every nerve ending in on the cheek of Diana's ass began to fire off, sending stinging sensations all throughout her ass and up through her spine. The sensations rung throughout her body, sending sharp shooting pain up through back from the bottom all the way to the top. Diana let out a sharp gasp as Akko's hand came down, the anticipation being fulfilled as her lover delivered her blow. The pain set in and continued to shoot up her skin.

Akko withdrew her hand and went back to gently caressing Diana's skin with her fingertips. The caresses made goosebumps rise all over Diana's body. "Two Thursdays ago, I made us cups of tea in the morning and got up early for you so we could have a quaint breakfast before you went out on your day. And what did you do? You just took a biscuit, walked out the door, and never even gave me a chance to come after you." She bit her lip hard as she felt Akko's hand lift off of her rear end.

Another blow was delivered to Diana's rear end. Akko moved her hand down so hard that Diana could again hear the air woosh by, like a whip cracking over the back of an unfortunate victim. Without even so much as a blink of an eye the hand was brought down upon Diana's other ass cheek, sending sharp almost searing pain up from her bottom all the way up through her spine. Diana let out another gasp and a long sigh, biting her lip hard to prevent anymore noise from coming out. She was biting so hard by now that she was certain to draw blood if she bit any harder, struggling to contain herself as Akko caressed her ass after the blows she had delivered upon them.

Akko continued to list off her indiscretions. The time a few weeks ago when Diana had ignored her request to go for a walk in the park on a sunny day because she was too caught up in her studies. An incident the previous week where Diana wouldn't allow Akko to massage her shoulders because she wanted to be left alone to her work. There were many instances over a short period of time that Akko recounted and all of them warranted a spanking. All of them resulted in Akko's hand bearing down rapidly upon Diana's ass in harsh blows, stinging her skin and sending off pained pulses throughout her body as she was hit. The blindfold and the restrained position didn't even allow her to see how red her ass was becoming from each blow. Each one only stung a little bit more than the last as Akko continued to recount her instances and deliver more spanks. Diana only gasped and struggled not to moan as Akko delivered her deft punishment. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and let out a low moan as the last spank fell upon her rear end and sent pain shooting up through her skin. Akko picked up on this moan and smiled.

"It seems you haven't forgotten how much you love to be punished, Diana," Akko said with a taunting undercurrent to her voice. "Well that's good, because I still have more for you to indulge yourself in."

Diana tried to writhe a bit against the restraints as she recovered from the spanking that delivered upon her, the feelings of nerves firing off slowly subsiding like a brushfire that had begun to snuff itself out. But as soon as she began to stop thinking of the flames of nerve impulses that consumed her skin, Diana breathed in sharply as she heard the sound of a wand be extended and a brief incantation spoken. The words were all too common for her, they were something that she had heard many times before. It was a spell designed to project a small flame off of a wand, usually for setting fires or lighting candles and the like.

Akko brought the wand slowly down to Diana's skin. Each inch it moved closer Diana could feel the heat coming off of the tip, the flame coming close to licking her skin as it inched more and more toward the skin of her back. Diana gasped and then held her breath briefly, not sure what she was going to do but taking in the sensation of the flame licking up against her skin like a tide that was coming in and kissing a beach. She let out a longing whimper as Akko drew the wand up and down her back, running the flame perilously close to her skin, tingling sensations running down the length of her spine as she continued to move the wand gently up and down from Diana's hips to the base of her neck, to the shoulders and small and everywhere in between. Each movement made Diana quicken her breathing and made her whimper longingly as the touch of the flame would rise up against her skin and then disappear.

"Don't worry, Diana," Akko cooed gently as she moved the flame away. "I'm not taking it away. In fact, I'm putting the flame to even better use."

There were no sensations upon Diana's back for a moment as Akko and her remained silent in the room. Before she could blink behind her visor a sharp burning, stabbing feeling, like a molten needle being jabbed into just the right place, fall right between her shoulder blades. The pain that came from it was so great that Diana couldn't help herself. She let out a brief but sharp scream that came directly with the singeing feeling that she got each time another hot needily sensation pierced her nerve endings and sent them into overdrive. The sensations continued on her back like drops off of a wet awning, falling down gently as the hot droplets continued to singe her back and leave little marks that Diana couldn't see. She could only whimper and moan lightly through a bit lip and writhe as each droplet of hot wax fell upon her back. The restraints kept her in place, and she could not roll in either direction to avoid the searing molten liquefied solid that was falling upon her.

And then came Akko's hand. Without giving her any reprieve from the wax dripping down onto her back Diana felt Akko gently caress her inner thigh. Diana again breathed in sharply and didn't need akko to give a command to get her to what she wanted. Diana simply complied, spreading her legs open wider and wider as Akko ran her fingers and half slowly up Diana's inner right thigh while she dripped the hot wax upon her back. The burning sensations of the hot wax touching Diana's skin along with the hand gently rubbing her inner thigh made Diana raise the volume of her moans, and that volume spiked when Akko reached in and ran a finger over Diana's slit. Though she couldn't see it, she knew the discovery Akko had made was making her smile from ear to ear.

"Oh what's this?" Akko cooed in her ear as she ran the wick of the candle over Diana's skin, dripping hot wax down onto her body as she rubbed her wife's pussy. Diana let out a long whimper as Akko ran her fingers up and down her opening, the wetness that Akko had discovered only growing more and more apparent as she was touched by Akko's hand and wax was dripped upon her. "You didn't think I was only going to punish you, no was I?" Diana bit her lip so hard it began bleeding. As the metallic taste of her own blood filled her mouth Diana let out a sharp moan, which only increased as Akko continued to rub her opening and drip wax onto her chest. That moan only grew louder as Akko slid two fingers inside of Diana and felt around inside with them. Diana felt heat rising up in her body and pleasure building between her thighs. She didn't think she could take it anymore. She moaned loudly as she waited for Akko to finish her off.

It would have to wait, for as soon as Akko could sense Diana starting to tense up and fall over the edge she brought her back, stopping her toying with Diana's pussy and going back to the candle and dripping hot wax onto her. Diana twitched and let out sharp gasps as the hot wax singed her flesh, leaving little burn marks that dotted her back like stones left upon a trail. Diana let loose further gasps from her mouth, blood staining the comforter from the wound she had bit open on her lip. She let out small moans and sighs as the wax fell down upon her back, and the sensations only increased once she returned her hand to Diana's mound, rubbing her finger gently upon her slit until it slipped right inside and Diana let out another gasping moan. Once again Akko curved her fingers around while she burned Diana's back with the droplets of hot wax, the blonde heiress only writhing in the slightest manner against the restraints, as much as would possibly be allowed given the bound nature of the position she was in. She only grew wetter and wetter between her legs, so wet that she actually felt embarrassed as to how wet she was growing between her legs. In her moment she actually feared Akko might find it something to laugh at, but she held her own breath as she was toyed with gently by her wife, coming closer and closer to the point of release until Akko would withdraw her hand and would leave Diana hanging perilously close to the edge.

This alternation between the candle wax and the edging occurred several more times, each time Diana feeling her own nerves build up to a massive climax. Akko did her part to keep Diana from going over the edge, holding her back and burning her skin with the wax just enough so Diana could not have the release she truly wanted. Diana winced behind the blindfold as the punishment continued to be delivered, the fact that she wasn't allow to release herself all over Akko's hand making her moan and whine in agony as her wife continued to toy with her. She took every sensation in stride, never giving in and never letting Akko know how much pain she was feeling, because for all the pain that she felt there was an even greater dosage of pleasure that was coming from everything that Akko was doing to her body. It quickly was becoming too much for Akko to handle, too much for her take before she was granted some kind of a release.

"So, Diana," Akko said in with a low growl to her voice. Diana breathed in sharply at the sound of her name and felt Akko begin to touch her pussy again. She slipped a finger inside, but more than just using a finger she began to press her thumb gently against her clit. Diana sharply moaned as this touch was applied, taking in the sensation of Akko running her fingers along every burn mark on her back with her free hand while she played with Diana's pussy with her other, alternating between fingering Diana's most erogenous zones inside of her and flicking her clit back and forth gently with her thumb. "Have you missed me? Have you missed the way I make you feel just like I missed making you feel this way?"

Diana could no longer contain her voice and stopped biting her lip. "Yes!" she let out loudly. "I missed you so much, Ma'am!" She writhed under Akko's touch and took a deep breath before she whimpered as Akko touched her back. "I missed you so very much…" She whimpered the last bit in a high pitched manner before she let out another moan.

She felt Akko reach down and kiss her back gently, running her lips over the little singe marks that dotted her back as her wife continued to rub her clit. "That's all I wanted to hear," Akko whispered gently.

Diana felt Akko rub her a little more roughly, pressing into her clit with her thumb and arching her fingers at just the right angle to press into Diana's most erogenous spots. As she rubbed Diana's clit in circles, Akko began to make a curling motion with her fingers, as if she was waving at Diana with her fingers to come toward her. The motions made Diana writhe in pleasurable agony, feeling as if every nerve ending in her body was being sent into overdrive. The sensations only increased as Akko continued her rubbing and her fingering, hitting all of Diana's erogenous zones with one hand while she ran her fingers and lips over every little burnt spot of Diana skin that was screaming in pain. Diana couldn't help but writhe nearly roll herself over as she took in the many sensations Akko was bringing upon her. Akko held her down with her free hand by clenching strongly on Diana's hair, pulling on it as she continued her stimulation of Diana's womanhood with her hand. Diana only felt her moans grow louder and louder, biting her lip on the spot that she had cut open every time she found herself wanting to scream out Akko's name in pure bliss. She kept the game up between her and Akko, not wanting to break the rules of the game that they were playing. Instead she only moaned and gasped as Akko kept on stimulating her with her hand and holding her in place with pulls of her long blonde hair. And finally it became too much for Diana to take. She let herself go in a massive burst. Her nerve endings could no longer take the waves of pleasurable sensations and burns that had been distributed upon her skin. In a quick moment she felt a massive wave begin to crash over her entire body, a frontal assault of sensation that fell down upon her like a waterfall and made her whole body writhe and shake. Every possible spot on her skin where a goosebump could rise from rose up. Diana arched herself as best as she possibly could in the restraints, screaming out as the wave came over her again and again, coming over her more times than her fried brain could possibly count, before she crashed back down onto the bed in front of Akko.

When she was done with her orgasms Akko reached down and unclasped the handcuffs that she had restrained Diana with. As the metallic restraints fell away loud clacks and the blindfold fell away, Diana was left lying on the bed. She grasped tightly at the comforter, holding onto it like she was holding onto a face of rock and trying not to fall off of a mountain. Her body was shuddering and her chest was rising in deep heaves. Akko reached up and helped undo Diana's bra, which was the only article of clothing that the blonde heiress still had on her. Once she slipped it off she let Diana grasp tightly at the flower petals and take in the smell of of the jasmine scented candles that she had placed around the dimly lit bedroom that the two of them slept in every night. Diana remained absolutely still, though Akko could see her shivering as she moved closer to her and ran her hands down the singed skin of her back. "Diana?" she muttered curiously. A look of worry came across her face, concerned over the fact that her wife remained so still against the bed. "Diana?" she repeated.

Diana heard her wife's nervousness and turned over onto her back, not even caring that the burn marks on her back were hurting as she laid against the comforter she had been placed on. In the blink of an eye, Diana went from lying down to reaching up and pulling Akko down on top of her, holding her head tightly and pressing her lips firmly against her own. Akko returned Diana's passionate kisses, giving Diana all the access to her mouth that she craved and letting Diana run her hands through her hair at her whim. She ran her hands down Diana's naked sides and ultimately held her around her neck while holding her head up. Diana's breathing was rapid and hyperventilated, small whimpers coming off of her mouth as she kissed and pressed Akko into her.

Diana held Akko after the broke the kiss and looked at her with almost teary eyes. "Thank you," she squeaked out of her mouth. She gave Akko another passionate kiss. "Thank you so much." She went to pull at the edges of Akko's shirt. "Please...please let me…"

Akko gently moved Diana's hand away and put her finger on Diana's lips. "Not tonight," Akko said gently. "Not tonight, Diana. Tonight was all about you."

Diana played with Akko's hair between her fingers as she held onto her wife tightly. "You're always so thoughtful," Diana muttered as she finished coming down from her orgasm. She clenched Akko tightly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been paying attention to you."

Akko shook her head and played lightly with Diana's hair. "It's not about me," Akko assured her kindly. She caressed Diana's cheek with one hand and smiled a loving smile. "This was never about me. It was all about you, Diana. That was all for you."

Diana nodded her head and pulled Akko in tightly. "I love you, Akko," she said with a pleasured tremble in her voice. "I love you so much."

Akko continued to caress Diana gently and kissed her forehead, curling up next to her in the bed and taking in the smell of the jasmine candles as Diana held her close and closed her eyes. Akko closed her eyes herself, smiling that she had been able to accomplish everything she had set out to do for the night.


End file.
